


Midnight Fumbles

by RainyDaysInHeaven



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, pure fluff, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyDaysInHeaven/pseuds/RainyDaysInHeaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maine is just a passionate and gentle lover, at least most of the time.  Washington isn't complaining about the change of pace, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Fumbles

**Author's Note:**

> My friend suggested that Maine would actually be a really soft and passionate lover and in bed, so I tried writing pure fluffy smut, but it turned into a mixture of both fluff and rough smut. Just what everyone needs.

Hot breath grazed over his overly sensitive skin, chills running down his back despite the humid and stuffy room.  He felt too warm and cold all at once, skin feeling both sticky with sweat and chilled from Maine's freezing hands.  Jesus, why were his hands so cold in the first place?  It wasn't even cold outside; it was in the middle of the freaking summer.  
  
His train of thought was interrupted by those same hands moving up from his pale hips to his exposed sides.  Another chill ran up his spine as he took in another shuttered breath.  The hot warmth that had been breathing on his neck moved away, lips sealing around the sensitive skin below Wash's ear.  Another sharp breath.  
  
Washington considered himself an average sized man.  He wasn't too tall or too short; he was built, but not the strongest person on the team.  Maine, on the other hand, was a god damn mammoth, all muscle and as tall as a building.  With his frame pressed firmly against the smaller man's, Washington was practically defenseless and unable to even budge.  He was exposed and bare for Maine, and he found that he was okay with that.  
  
For the past ten minutes, Maine had been taking his dear sweet time stripping Wash down and running his chilled hands over the naked flesh.  Little gasps and muffled moans from Wash were the only sounds heard.  Everyone else was holed up in their own rooms, sleeping and unaware of the two men awake and pressed to the cream colored wall within Washington's room.  
  
From the teasing and slow build, Washington wouldn't care if Maine took him right there against the wall.  He had before, anyway.  Yet Maine seemed to have different plans, leaving an angry, red mark on the side of his neck.  Instead of mouthing at a different place or leaving another mark, he made a small, happy sigh before nuzzling affectionately where his neck joined his shoulder.  
  
The affection was easily welcomed, yet he was itching for something different.  He finally spoke up.  
  
"Maine," he hissed hands clutching at the giant shoulders.  "Jesus fuck, Maine, just-"  
  
There was an inpatient growl, but was soft and hummed out.  His shirt and pants started to feel uncomfortable between the two, Maine's clothing the only thing keeping skin from skin contact.  Still, he just feathered light kisses to Wash's shoulder, hands moving down to grab at the backs of Wash's thighs, carefully lifting Wash's legs up and wrapping them around his waist.  Arms scrambled to wrap around the back of Maine's neck, keeping himself from slipping away.  The bed wasn't too far away from there, lying Wash on his back onto the soft comforter.  
  
Forehead pressing softly against Wash's, something almost like 'purring' rumbling in the back of his throat.  As much as Wash just wanted to be screwed into the mattress, he couldn't help but laughing at the thought of Maine just being a giant cat.  Maine just huffed in amusement and pressed his lips firmly against Wash's, stopping the laughs but not getting rid of the smile.  
  
Becoming impatient, Wash pressed back into Maine's warmth draped over him, gasping and moaning at the way his erection would rub and move between their bodies, catching on the rough fabric of Maine's clothing.  
  
"Off," he hissed once their lips broke apart, hands clawing at the back of Maine's shirt and trying to tug it over his head.  Pulling away, Wash whined at the lost friction and heat, but watched with satisfaction as Maine stripped away his shirt, tossing it over onto the floor somewhere.  Sitting up on his elbows, Wash licked his lips unconsciously, sitting up further to grip at Maine's belt and tug him closer.  He huffed with disapproval, yet allowed Washington to fumble with pulling off his belt and trying to unbutton the jeans.  
  
Maine finally patted away Wash's hands, rumbling with amusement and pure want.  Wash glared back up at him with blown pupils and wet lips.  Just as blown wide pupils stared back down, Wash only then aware that the hands that had batted his own away were still on his own.  Maine gave a small squeeze on both of them before slipping them away, finally unbuttoning his pants and yanking them down to his thighs, Wash taking in a sharp breath at the realization that the underwear had also been pulled off.  Maine just gave a frustrated sound at having to roll onto the edge of the bed and kick off his jeans and boxers.  Wash took the time to scoot down the bed to lie out in the middle, lying on his back and propped up on his elbows.  Turning back, Maine blinked in amusement and lust, licking his own lips before shuffling back up on the bed, lying between Washington's spread legs.  
  
At first, he just rested his head on Wash's soft stomach, staring back up at Wash with something like loving silence.  Nuzzling just about his belly button, Maine resumed the feathered kisses and soft purrs.  Wash tried to decide if he was more turned on and ready to fuck or more tickled and giggly.  Wiggling further up his body, Maine pressed firmer kisses to his collar bone, nipping at the soft skin there.  
  
Legs wrapped around Maine's sides, hard hands gripping at Maine's shoulder blades.  At this point, Wash wasn't aware that he was rutting against the bigger man until Maine grounded back, temporarily making Wash moan and shutter at the new friction.  
  
Not knowing he was even whispering, Wash became aware that he was muttering 'please' over and over, lips grazing over Maine's shoulder.  Fire already burned in his stomach, hips moving to their own accord.  Lost in the movements and the kisses on his skin, he didn't think twice about opening his mouth when two fingers pressed against his lower lip.  He instantly began sucking on them.  
  
Licking and sucking the fingers, they were suddenly pulled away with a pop.  Lips and a tongue replaced the fingers.  A hand trailed down Wash's stomach, nails grazing against the soft flesh there before wrapping around his aching erection.  His moan was just swallowed as Maine slowly yet roughly tugged.  The build up of heat and movement distracted Wash from the wet fingers rubbing up against his entrance.  As soon as the first finger slipped in, he was a gasping mess, pressing back against the single finger in attempt to gain more friction.  Maine's hand continued to move agonizingly too slow, but was made up for with the second finger added.  The pair of lips slipped away from Washington's own, moving to lick and nip at the neglected side of his neck.  
  
They were stupid, so stupid, using only Washington's saliva and Maine's fingers.  Still, they paid no mind as Maine worked Wash further open, three fingers moving and trying to find that certain spot.  He knew he'd found it when Wash bucked up with a strangled cry.  Maine's grip on Wash's cock was removed in favor of holding down his shuttering hips.  Wash just moaned and huffed out in protest.

"Fucking-" he gasped and ground out.  "Just fuck me already!"  
  
The gentle nature from before was now replaced by an almost animalistic urge, Maine growling in response and fingers pulling out.  His strong hands gripped harshly at Wash's tights, spreading them further and pushing them higher up before slamming into his slick entrance.  Even with the three fingers, it was still a tight stretch, Wash's hips lifting off the sheets as he tried desperately to meet Maine's driven thrusts.  He just moaned and sputtered out at the stretching and thrusts, not painful but aching in the right ways.  Hands scrambled frantically on the bed sheets, gripping and pulling as he tried to meet the thrusts in return with his own.  Eventually, he was able to shift around to a right enough angle, which in return made Maine's dick hit that sweet spot repeatedly.  
  
He knew he was supposed to be quiet, he really did, but he couldn't actually seem to remember that little tid bit of information while having his ass rammed into and pounded into the mattress while the bundle of nerves inside were being battered and abused.  So, if he moaned and sounded like some kind of fucked out slut, then that wasn't really his problem, now was it?  Maine wasn't being anywhere near as loud, but pants and soft moans could be heard through the haze of lust.  
  
"Maine- AH!  S-shit-" he croaked out, but was quickly silenced and reminded of where they really were when Maine pushed his legs even further, setting Wash's right leg over his shoulder as he took his now free hand to grip roughly at the back of Washington's hair; there was no warning before he slammed their mouths together, swallowing greedily at the moans and cries.  
  
Everything was too tight and too hot and too much, but neither were complaining.  The new position only made Maine speed up, slamming harder and hitting Wash's prostate nearly every time.  Wash's hands moved from the sheets and clawed at Maine's back, pulling out strangled and desperate moans from the bigger man, the sting of the scratches training down his spine.  For a few moments, they just let themselves get lost in the thrusts and moans.  
  
Aching to be touched, Washington gasped and moaned against Maine's, the kiss having only lasted for a moment before it had turned into open mouths just grinding against each other's teeth, Maine pulled away and sucked harshly at Wash's throat, hand leaving his hair to wrap around his cock.  The touch sent a shock through Wash's body, making him nearly scream as he was roughly jerked off seconds before he rode out his orgasm.  His stomach felt warmer than it had before, and sticky with more than just sweat.  Maine wasn't too far behind, coming with a low moan, hips still stuttering and riding out his own release as he filled Wash to the rim.  When he finally pulled out, there was a feeling of emptiness that Washington had decided he didn't really like too much.  
  
He was sticky and gross feeling, but he couldn't grumble or complain about it when he felt his partner flop to the side, nuzzling and humming happily back against Wash's neck.  
  
Catching his breath and basking in the after glow, Wash gave a weak and tired chuckle.  "Think anyone heard?"  
  
He could practically feel the smugness radiation of the other soldier as Maine smiled against his skin.  
  
"Ass," Wash sighed with a grin of his own, pressing a soft kiss against Maine's brow.


End file.
